onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Renders as Infobox Pictures
This problem needs to be resolved now. There is no reason why we have renders on all these character pages when there are anime images that could replace them. The renders look like crap, and it's inconsistent to leave some of them like that, when we don't do it for others. Example Pages: Every Straw Hat (Pre time-skip) Hiriluk I could go on and on about this, but there are way too many pages to list them all here. What do you guys think about finding GOOD anime images, and replacing these renders? Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Burn all renders with fire and dump the ashes in a vat of acid. SeaTerror (talk) 01:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Why can't anyone tell me what's wrong with renders? I've asked and asked. The fact is that they look nice. They are drawn consistantly, with the idea that they represent the characters in mind. Screenshots from the anime tend to be sloppy. I can't name one problem with the renders. Captain Kuro's sucks, though. We can all agree on that. 01:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you see Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa's? Ugh! Anyway, let the hunt begin, mark down all the renders with and let's wipe them out! 02:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, why delete all just because of a few crappy ones? Why not keep the good ones? 02:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Uknownada. Some renders are actually fine. We should just get rid of the low quality ones. I realize everyone's ravenous about getting rid of them, but calm down and take a step back first. Some, like the Straw Hats' are perfectly fine. Others, like the ones Yatanogarasu listed, could probably be replaced with something else. 02:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) All of them are bad. They can easily be replaced with anime or manga images. This is including the Straw Hats. SeaTerror (talk) 02:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Not all of them are. We shouldn't get rid of all of them just because of a few that aren't good. 03:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I think you meant most instead of few. SeaTerror (talk) 03:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that ones like Kuro's and Kalifa's and some of the Galley La's can go, but others like the Straw Hats are perfectly fine. Don't try to put words in my mouth. 03:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The problem with using renders is both an issue of quality and consistency. Most renders have the issue of being badly rendered, with the character's lines often being cut off or some background being left behind. That's the quality issue. For the problem of consistency, they mostly come from video games or merchandise. But the majority of characters do not appear in these sources, so it's only the minority of significant characters that have renders. Hell, with the exception of Luffy and Zoro, all of the Straw Hats post-timeskip images are anime. You have a major inconsistency right there on the pages themselves. One second it's a fine anime screenshot illustrating the character, the next its a poorly rendered character on a bright white background. 03:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I really can't comprehend how backwards this situation is. We should like the white or transparent backgrounds. They focus on the character without a surprise Usopp popping up in the background. The renders have clear accurate drawings that can't be matched with the sloppiness of the anime screenshots. The renders are full-body, consistant representations of the characters without being clouded by anime effects and art laziness. If anything, we should be looking for renders of all our characters. 04:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Which is an impossibility, renders will forever be the minority due to only coming from sources which focus on a select few characters. 04:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Ryu on this one. Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics, and focus on the character more. And consistency is broken anyway since there are manga pics too. "Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror (talk) 16:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga illustration is the best option I think, and if it's coloured, even better. Khaliszt (talk) 16:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) In a perfect world, renders would be the best option. They do provide that white, distractionless, more professional background. And the character is fully displayed in a way that fits our guidelines perfectly. Here on the wiki however, renders are oftten pixilated crap. We shouldn't hang on to renders if we can find better quality images from the Anime. However, if the images from the anime are equally pixilated and/or bad, then people should understand that we should keep the renders. And if people can find better quality renders, for most characters, that would be the ideal option. 16:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen? Okay. Here. 18:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) There are no renders for that scene. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No shit we wouldn't be using that scene, or anything else drawn as badly. If you honestly believe we'd just take any image of the characters no matter how badly drawn - then you shouldn't even be on this forum arguing because your perception is so terribly skewed. Not everybody here is so easy and willing to take whatever they can get. 08:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey hey. I never said you'd be using that image. I was simply proving a point that anime drawings can be sloppy and terribly drawn. Because for some reason, SeaTerror didn't believe us. I actually wanted to use some crappy images that were uploaded to replace renders, but they were luckily all deleted. Now how about I say something like this. "There are nothing wrong with renders! They are all drawn nicely and if you think there is one single flaw with any of them - then you shoudn't even be on this forum arguing because your perception is so terribly skewed." Except that'd be a horribly dickish thing to say. 16:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I personally think we should go with the best quality image, be it anime, manga or render, hence some renders are low quality so they should be replaced while others are fine unless a better version is found. Nice try at trying to lie, Ryu. You failed at it more than the Spanish Armada did against the English. "Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" That was the exact quote. Show me these renders that are drawn better than the anime. Go ahead and do it or just fail once again. You're really great at that. SeaTerror (talk) 16:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes lets wipe out this horrendous renders and replace them with something of better quality i totaly agree with this and this should have been done long time ago. User:X-RAPTOR 17:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror, really. Really. You keep on telling me that one of the SeaTerror memes doesn't make sense. But it's your go-to for everything. Read this conversation. You changed DP's words to better suit your opinion, to which he responded "don't try to put words in my mouth". And now you are telling me I'm lying because you don't agree with what I'm saying. That is twice where you simply think someone's opinion isn't thier real opinion because it doesn't match yours IN ONE FORUM. Please just try to understand that often times, people think you are wrong. That doesn't mean we're lying. That doesn't mean we accidentally said the wrong thing. We just disagree with your bullshit. 20:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Its hilarious how you try to claim that I had any kind of bullshit when the exact line was about renders being better than anime images. You showed an anime image that had no render and you think I'm full of shit? You're more hilarious than a person who thinks the world is going to end this year. Even Galaxy pointed out how the image you linked had no render. You're full of shit. Everybody on the wikia chat laughs at you when you're not there. Just keep it up though, please. We need more shit to laugh at on this wikia. You do a good job with your bullshit to do it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, petty arguments aside, should we open up a poll about this? With the three options being: 1) Keep all renders. 2) Replace all renders. 3) Replace low-quality renders and keep the good ones. (We'll figure out which renders need to go later) Those seem to be pretty much all the the opinions that people have about this issue. 21:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd go with option 3. 21:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) See if somebody wants a 4th option first before opening the poll. 21:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Those options are more the enough open a poll. User:X-RAPTOR 21:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is your game, SeaTerror? I already said that the image had no render. It was only there to show that the anime can be sloppy at time. I never suggested that anyone would choose that over a render. I never lied. That is your bullshit. You put words in DP's mouth. That is your bullshit. And now, I don't even know what you're doing. What was the point of telling me that people are making fun of me? What was the point? Answer that question for me. Let's see if there is one single explanation that doesn't make you a dick. It was a dick move, plain and simple. "Even Galaxy has..." Even Galaxy? What does he have to do with anything? I'm not going to tell you what you are and aren't doing. But I am going to tell you that it seems like your trying to hurt me. And I don't get that. This forum is about renders. I disagree with you about renders. Because we disagree doesn't mean you can simply put off my opinion as a lie. 22:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) No you didn't. You did not once say that the image had no render. You lied about it and tried to use that image as showing how anime version images are bad compared to renders. I also find it funny how you can complain about dick moves when you're such a liar. Such as this render example and your stupid meme about me with the Zolo comment I never said. Then you lied about it to Calu and said I said it. I can also tell you never even read past that part with Galaxy since if you had you would have noticed that it said Galaxy said your image had nothing to do with renders which was what the exact conversation was about. You showed an anime image that had no render image and tried to pass it off as a render. That was your bullshit lie and you can claim what you want but we all know you are full of shit. SeaTerror (talk) 22:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It should also be noted in the poll that any option that still allows renders has the option to try and get better-quality renders to replace the current ones. That's the part I left out... 22:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ST you are entitled with your opinion but please do not include other editors in your rants. You're the only one saying that Ryu was lying when there obviously was a misunderstanding. If you have a personal problem with Ryu please stop polluting this topic with insults and use the talk page. You mean when I mentioned Galaxy said there was no render for the anime image he linked? That's just ridiculous. There was no misunderstanding either, just Ryu lying. SeaTerror (talk) 22:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC)